Victims Of Love
by t3rrorkn1ght
Summary: Luka and Miku,lovers, live in the bodies of Kaito and Gakupo. This is messing with their lives, they have to find a way to get rid of them before the become victims of love. Kaito x Gakupo with some Miku x Luka


_Two souls that were meant to be in bodies that were never meant to be… the things they tell the owners of the bodies they share… just to be together._

_This is their story… their actions to make two rivals into lovers._

"L-Luka…" Miku said slowly closing her eyes as the pink head open her shirt to reveal her chest. She was pinned onto the wall by the slightly taller woman.

"Miku, if you make too much noise they'll find us…" Luka lightly kissed the teal heads neck.

"Hey you two- what the hell are you two doing," a voice came from the door way. Kaito and Gakupo where once again wrapped into each other and they did know why.

Kaito immediately slapped the purple head causing him to literally slam into the wall next to them. The man who had entered was his best friend Cecil and already knows of their alter egos or their other souls.

"Not again this is the fifth night… the fifth… I'm tired of waking up to your grubby hands on me…" the blue head buttoned up his shirt, and quickly walked to the door.

Gakupo sat up rubbing his head as the impact was really hard."Oww… dammit Kaito why the hell did you slam me into the fucking wall?"

Kaito quickly turn to him," why else you were all over me and I couldn't accept that."

"Hey if the souls… I mean Miku and Luka weren't in love this wouldn't be happening," the purple-head glared at the younger man. "So don't go on blaming me."

Kaito turned to his friend who was smiling ear to ear. He blushed as he knew how much his friend enjoyed the idea of him enduring this. In fact he was the one who had evidence of the incidents. Kaito had begged him before to throw them away but Cecil said it was too juicy to do so.

"S-shut it you…" he pointed at the man menacingly but Cecil just laughed.

"You know you don't look that threatening when you're blushing right?" he turned toward the purple head that was already head to the door. "Way to go _Samurai_."

Gakupo quickly notice the taunt and replied with a grunt.

"Today's going to be a fun day…" the onyx head smiled a serpent like smile at no one in particular.

_I still remember when I met him he was supposed to be my roommate, not my nightmare every time I closed my eyes. _Gakupo thought as he walked behind the bluenette.

_It was on Halloween when I met him. Jocasto, a friend with the worst perverted streak in his life, was showing Kaito and Cecil around the school. They were best friends and so where their families they never seemed to be separable Cecil had explained this to me after a while of knowing them. Jocasto had walked into my room and I was about to yell at him when the onyx head walked in._

"_So you're going to be Kaito's roommate. You better treat him nicely or it will go bad for you." He gave me a death glare._

"_Jocasto, who the hell is this…"_

"_You're new roommate's best friend, Cecil." He took hold of my shirt trying to take it off._

"_Where is he?" I pulled his hands away._

"_Getting his stuff…" Cecil took Jocasto and pulled him outside. They disappeared quickly._

Well that was interesting, _I remember thinking._

_I fell asleep at some point too tired to continue wait up for my roommate._

"_Luka…" I heard someone call._

_I woke up slowly as I was aroused all of a sudden. When my eyes where fully opened I found a blue haired boy on top of me. I was speechless. I pushed him off and he fell to the floor._

"_Oww… that hurt you jerk."_

"_What the hell did you expect… who are you anyway…"_

"_My name's Miku although the owner of this body is named Kaito" the boy said seductively and quickly latched on to me._

"_Hey stop-"_

"_Just let Luka out and I'll leave you alone." He said close to my ear._

"_No, I think… you've gone completely mental," I said forcing him off of me, again._

_He got up and looked at me," Fine, I can win with you I like arguing with Luka more," his eyes suddenly turned from teal to blue. He looked around, "Are you my roommate and is this… the room I'm supposed to be at?"_

_I nodded, staring shocked at him._

"_Cool," he quickly laid in his bed and fell asleep immediately._

_I stayed up all night processing what happened._

_The next day I did research… Miku and Luka were girls that had committed suicide together in this very school…After I looked them up I began the waking up to almost doing something regrettable with Kaito._

_Ugh… highlight of my life…_

**Story i had an idea of and i began to write it.**

**Story by me And Cecil and Jocasto by me**


End file.
